A Reunion Of ExLovers
by Soren Lowrensen
Summary: At Hogwarts, Harry turns to a certain boy he hates for something he wasn't getting from his girlfriend. But what happens nine years later when they all meet for lunch? COMPLETE! HarryxGinny HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

I plan on this one being a bit longer than my other stuff….. Oh Lord Lou, chapters! O.O

Also, this has the first really physical scene I've written in a long time [not that it's graphic or anything, but…. and it's also the first I'm letting anyone read….. That's including close friends, so don't absolutely murder me for this.

Disclaimer: I take no responsibility.

**A Reunion of Ex-Lovers**

**Chapter 1: In which Hate turns to Lust.**

Harry Potter hated Dudley Dursley.

Harry had hated Dudley as long as they had known where they each stood with Vernon and Petunia. It was once Dudley knew that the worse he treated the Dursley's unwanted nephew the happier he made them; it was then that he had started to use it to his advantage. Blaming the bad things he'd done on Harry, accusing him of theft, verbal abuse even minute things like looking at him wrong even, anything he knew that would set his parents on edge, and make him look like The Golden Child of number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry Potter hated Dudley Dursley.

Mostly Harry hated his cousin's 'Giant's complex', the way he thought just because he was bigger than someone he was therefore stronger and better, and would proceed to bully anyone smaller than him. Especially Harry. As Dudley had grown larger, he had resorted to more physical punishment. Punching and smacking Harry was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to physical abuse.

Harry hated how rude and mean Dudley was, and how Vernon and Petunia never reprimanded him for his snide remarks, and cruel jokes about anyone that they considered to be less of a person than them, whether it as because of their appearance, or income.

And certainly never the ones at Harry's expense.

But mostly, Harry hated how cherished Dudley was by his parents _despite_ all his faults. How Spoiled and loved he was _despite_ the fact that he was a horrible human being. The way the Dursley's fawned and seemed to obsess over their 'dear ickle Dudders'. Spending their money on all the wants, rather than needs, of their huge blonde son despite the fact that he never seemed to deserve any of it.

Yet here was Harry Potter, precious savior of the Wizarding world, The Boy Who Lived, the only defense they all had against the most nefarious wizard in all history, and Harry was rewarded with living with abusive relatives.

Perhaps Potter was jealous of Dudley, or maybe he had a heroic sense of right and wrong, even from his early childhood. But for whatever reason, Harry knew he had been dealt a bad hand for a home life, and he didn't like it.

Harry Potter also hated Draco Malfoy, almost as much as he hated his disgusting muggle relatives.

From the moment that they had met, Malfoy's spoiled-rotten-rich-boy attitude had instantly drawn Harry away from him. How he tossed his surname around to show his importance in the pure-blood community, this in its own way was a bully tactic. Not as physical of Dudley, but jut as malicious in intent. He imagined the Malfoy parents as being as doting and as blind to their son's faults as the Dursley's were to Dudley's.

The way he spoke of his parents as though they were his personal servants and made rude comments about appearances and money and pedigree made Harry think very much of his huge cousin.

Harry didn't like that either.

In fact he hated it.

Everything about Malfoy's sarcastic and superior nature made Harry angry, to the point where his knees would grow weak, his palms would sweat, and his heart would bang in his chest like a jackhammer. It was all anger. Of course it was. Harry hated Draco Malfoy. He told himself that everyday.

As much as Harry Potter hated the Dursley's, and Malfoy he felt just the opposite about the Weasley's and Hermione. His closest friends were practically like family and he loved everything about them.

He loved that all the Weasley's had fiery red hair, and had freckles dancing over their pale skin. The way silly superficial things like money and extravagant things never seemed to be important to them. He loved Hermione's bushy brown hair and clear intelligent eyes. He loved that no matter how foul a mood he was in Ron or Hermione or the twin's were just the pick-up he needed. It was one thing he truly loved and appreciated about his friends.

But mostly he loved Ginny. Her pure eyes and carefree smile, her innocent thoughtfulness and bold Gryffindor courage, perfectly matching his own Gryffindor stubbornness always made his cheeks flush, and his heart beat a little louder in his ears, in a way that made him sure it was love.

Of course it was! A match made in heaven. Potter and Weasley, his best friends' sister, and a perfect girlfriend.

So, if he told himself that he hated Malfoy everyday, and told himself that he _knew_ he loved Ginny more than anything….. Then, why was he sneaking off in the middle of the night to snog with Malfoy?

The two boys were in an empty class room, it was nearly three in the morning. The moon light shining through a tall window across the room from them made Malfoy's fine blonde hair look white. The two boys were close, bodies entangled and halfway covered by the Invisibility Cloak. Harry was bent backward over one of the desks, which he faintly recalled as being Seamus' in Defense against the Dark Arts, while Draco tried to balance on top of him and still made sure both boys kept their feet planted on the floor for support.

The rest of their bodies were just light and shadow moving softly. Mouths pressed together, fingers running over each other, stopping momentarily to twist in the others hair. Their arms wrapped tightly and pulling their upper bodies closer and closer together, while idling hands pulled roughly at white cotton shirts, trying to remove them without bothering to take time to properly unbutton them. They slurped and moaned against the warmth of the other boys' body and tried to get as close as possible without actually climbing inside one another.

Harry's fingers clutched hard at the back of Draco's neck, pulling at the soft hairs at his nape. Neither seemed to notice though, tongues finding their ways around open mouths and necks while Draco's nimble, long fingered hands were exploring the front of Potter.

While unbuttoning the other boys pants Harry inhaled Draco's thick sweet natural scent, as it grew musky from desire. _Smells like a cloud…_ he thought wildly. He felt stupid for thinking it, and looked up into Draco's eyes, dark grey with desire like a storm cloud full of rain and lightening.

Harry knew his own eyes were full of need as well, and let his body succumb to those desires, not even bothering to rationalize; Harry let his libido take over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

. ; I mostly want critique, thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the comments from Squeeqee, and hippolina97. The encouragement was lovely! nn And I tried to slow down on the second chapter. Also, I actually started writing this a couple of months back, so a lot of this isn't really canon to Deathly Hallows.

Disclaimer: It's really not my fault that Rowling didn't write them as a couple in the first place.

**Chapter 2: A Reunion of Lovers.**

Draco Malfoy sat quietly at the bar of The Leaky Cauldron; his hand was wrapped tight around his scotch glass. The skin around his fingernails was turning white as he squeezed the glass a little tighter, he could hear the stress he was putting on the glass, and decided after another sip of his drink to set it on the table top and not touch it for a bit, just to be safe.

_Nine years…._ He thought to himself.

It felt like it had gone by so quickly. After Hogwarts, Draco had gone onto work for the Ministry, of course, taking a job at the Department for Unlawfully Missuse of Magical Acts and Artifacts, much to the unwitting pride of his father. "Ah. With your intelligence and pure blood, you'll certainly go far!" His father had said with a rare grin on his face as he placed his large hand on Draco's then thin shoulder. It was one of the few times he had seen his father actually smile after his short sentencing to Azkaban, and it had made his heart swell with grim pride.

The Malfoy's had had a huge social gathering of everyone that Draco's father and mother had found to be the most important in attendence for the celebration of his new career. There had been much drinking of champagne and laughing together, Draco had lost count of hand shakes and smiling claps on the back rather early in the evening, and danced with all the daughters of his father's friends. He flirted charmingly with the young ladies and their mother the whole evening; giving the daughters false hope of becoming his bride and mother of the next Malfoy heir. Later that evening he had sat with the men, and they had joked and talked of the ministry over brandy and Draco felt like he was finally an adult.

It wasn't until nearly dawn that all the guests had finally left, and Draco was allowed to go to his quarters and sleep. Half drunk and exhausted Draco had fallen limply into bed, and rather than just falling asleep like he had planned, he found a loud thick sob escaping from his suddenly aching throat.

Draco took another long and hearty drink of his scotch, finishing it and put the glass back down with a louder bang than necessary.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" Tom asked him, appearing quite suddenly and mysteriously.

Draco had no idea how Tom was still alive, he must have been about 100 years old, by now, _He really shouldn't be working._ he thought as he shook his head lightly, dismissing the offer.

"No, that was fine." he said. "Thank you." He added.

Just then the clock struck, and he looked up to see it was 1 pm.

_It figures…. Of course Potty is too good to actually be on time for anything._ Draco thought grudgingly.

It was not long after that that Draco called Old Tom back asking to go ahead pour him another drink.

He was about half way through his third drink when the door to The Leaky Cauldron opened, a tiny tinny bell signifying the entrance if someone. Draco, with practiced nonchalance, turned to see Harry Potter. He felt a smirk pulling at his lips at the goofy teenager turned adult. Harry still had his silly round glasses, and his messy black hair. It was shorter though, and more practical. He was dressed comfortably in a muggle button up shirt and jeans. He stood in the doorway for a moment, letting his green eyes adjusting to the darkness of the pub. Draco stood up, an air of confidence and smug recognition was radiating off him.

"Potter." He called. And Harry lifted his head at the sound of his surname, quickly finding Draco's fair face and hair in the contrasting darkness. Draco had put his glass down and was walking toward Harry, nervousness at the situation causing a light sweat to form on his back, but nothing else about his appearance let his feelings show.

Harry turned from him, his head stuck back out the door he seemed to be gesturing to and reassuring someone outside. Confused, Draco watched curiously.

As Harry turned back, he now held the door open a bit more, and behind him walked in Ginny Weasley. All grown up and heavy with child, her fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail.

_Awww…. Isn't that cute, Potter's going to be a Daddy!_

Following Ginny came three more Potter's all with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. They bound into the Leaky Cauldron squealing and right away started running and toddling around the small bar area. Draco stood in quiet shock, although he kept his features schooled in the expression of mild surprise and pleasant greeting. He hadn't expected Potter to already have a brood of his own, while Draco was still unmarried and working hard on a successful career.

_But then, he did marry a Weasely…….._ he thought.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted with a small smile and a firm handshake, as Ginny fetched their children. It was about then that Malfoy wondered just how this had happened.

* * *

"Are you afraid?"

"No!..."

"Really? Because you look like you're afraid."

"You wish."

"Maybe I do."

"Huh?"

"Shut up, Potter." Malfoy said as he pressed his lips hard and hot to Harry's.

"What if we get caught?" Harry asked quickly, pulling away from the other boy.

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked at Harry. "I'm sure by now you've figured out that you're Dumbledore's favourite. And that even if we DO get caught, which we won't, it's not as though we'll be getting kicked out or anything."

Harry gave him a VERY sceptical look. "And besides, it's not like we're doing anything bad, we're just snogging in an empty classroom." Draco added, moving his mouth closer to Harry's.

"AFTER curfew." Harry added turning his head, avoiding Malfoy's mouth.

"Details, details…." Draco had said dismissingly, waving his hand to match the tone in his voice. "And it's not like you've never broken a rule before." He continued accusingly.

"Well-... But…… That's different!" Harry tried to argue.

_How frustrating!_ Draco thought as he rolled his own eyes, and crossed his arms.

"What about Filch, and Miss Norris!?" Harry added, his temper and unease rising.

"Don't get hysterical." Draco sneered. "Honestly…."

"HONESTLY, I'm not getting hysterical." Harry said as his voice began to rise, matching his rising unease.

Draco could feel the tension, and fed off of it.

"Well then, why don't you PROVE it." he said smirking.

"Yes, well….." Harry said, dropping his still tensed shoulders and uncrossing his arms.

"See? I'm not hysterical at all." He continued, in voice of forced calm. "In fact, I'm the farthest thing from tense in the world!" Harry chuckled in a rather unconvincing way.

"You," Draco began "are the WORST liar I have ever seen!" he snickered as he moved closer.

"I hate you." Harry said as Draco pressed another tight lipped kiss on the mouth of The Boy Who Lived.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Omigawsh! Dialogue? Nu wai! What did you think of it? x3;;;


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I've gotten so many more reviews than I expected! ;D And they've been absolutely wonderful, helpful and flattering. Thank you all, so very much!

Now, on to the excuses:

I'm so sorry it's taken me so damn long to get this up! I meant for this to be uploaded last week, but I got sick, and now my laptop's crashed, I was lucky to get this much on a thumb drive.

But yeah, thanks again, m'dears! X3

Disclaimer: It was bound to happen anyway….

**Chapter 3: In which the Ex-Lovers Are Exceedingly Confused.**

The Potters and Malfoy all sat down at one of the larger round tables in the pub for lunch.

"So, how have ya been, Malfoy? It's been years." Harry asked before taking a sip from the pint he'd ordered.

"Well, enough. I work at the ministry, law. You know, with my pure blood and charm no one could turn me away. I've gone far." Malfoy repeated his father's words with mock smugness.

Harry only chuckled at him knowingly.

"Well, if you work at the ministry, you must have heard about Harry then, haven't you?" Ginny threw in defiantly, not catching the joke between the two men.

"Ah. Yes, I believe I did hear about him, an undercover special muggle operative of some sort. It's been rather hush-hush as far as I've heard. I don't know much about it, really…." Draco went on with a wry smile before taking another small sip from his scotch. He was afraid he was starting to feel his head swim, he'd have to switch to tea soon.

Ginny smiled proudly while wiping the chin of their two year old with a napkin, and Harry smiled amusedly at Ginny's pride.

"It's not really all that undercover or even very interesting." Harry explained modestly.

Draco smiled, and drained his glass.

_Potter__'s…….. He's different._ He thought.

_What could have given him that kind of patience? Probably the brats. _Draco assured himself.

* * *

"NO! This is just wrong, Draco!" Harry fumed.

He stood in front of the door of the Room Of Requirement, and was staring with a look of open mouthed disgust at the huge soft bed with black and green bed clothes and big fluffy pillows and ropes.

"Just because prefer a bed for shagging to a desk-"

"SHAGGING?" Harry interrupted. "I never have said I would shag you!" He went on.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Draco shot back "I've done everything to you BUT shag you." Malfoy said as he rolled his eyes.

"And you never will! I have too much pride to EVER-"

"To ever WHAT, Potter?" Draco retorted as he dropping his crossed arms, his temper was reaching.

"To…. To EVER want to shag a slimy Slytherin snake like you." Harry ended deliberately. It was his turn to be the bully.

"A stupid Gryffinder prick like _you_, is calling ME a slimy snake? Isn't THAT rich, Potter?" Draco sneered. "I see the way you scuttle through the halls, holding hands and kissing on that girl Weasel during the day and then how you come crawling to me at night! You have no right to call ME the slimy snake here!" Draco said his voice was low and dangerous as he leaned in closer to Harry.

Harry's fists clenched, his jaw set, not looking at the other boy, and he seemed to be exploding inside, as Draco stood with his face still closer, smirking at the turmoil that he could read so well on Potter's face.

Then, Harry pushed him, hard. He shoved Draco back into the wall, and before the blonde boy could protest, Harry was kissing him heavily, and forcefully. Harry's tongue made its way into the other boy's mouth, and Draco welcomed it with a moan. He pushed Harry back, and they moved out into the room, they seemingly danced erotically toward the bed as they nearly tripped over each others feet, swaying clumsily and gripping the other close in their thin teenaged arms.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's attention snapped away from the memory of Harry and himself, and back to Old Tom.

"Hm?" he made the universal 'what?' sound as he looked up at the old man with blonde eyebrows raised.

"Would you like another scotch, Mr. Malfoy?" Old Top repeated politely.

"Oh, no, thank you. But I think I could do for some tea." Draco answered, with a small smile in appreciation.

With that Old Tom went back to the kitchen, as Malfoy turned back to the Potters, a polite smile on his lips. And a knowing look in Harry's eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not very happy with this chapter, there's still not much of a plot here, but I'm hoping that'll change soon enough.

Just two more chapters left, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't complain, you know you love it.

**Chapter 4: In Which Things Fall In and Out of Place**

"Well, well, Potter. We meet again." Draco said slyly. "We must stop meeting each other like this you know." He said as he closed the closet door behind him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry replied, grabbing the other boy around the neck, and pulling him in for a rough kiss before he could reply.

As Draco pulled away he chortled dirtily. "My goodness, Potter! You _do_ want me. I'll admit, I had my doubts." A smug smile was barely visible in the dark broom closet, a slightly lighter crescent on the ghostly oval of Malfoy's pale face.

"No…. you're just good release, is all." Harry tried to toss off with quick non-chalance, but his breathless tone from kissing and emotion gave him away before he went to work on Malfoy's neck.

"Don't leave any marks, Potter. Pansy's been asking about the spots you've left." Malfoy said softly.

Potter groaned with frustration, and resorted to simply licking the other boy's collarbone thoroughly.

Draco decided that it felt wonderful, and simply closed his eyes and let the warmth of Potter's tongue stop all those pesky thoughts of Pansy and classes and everything… else. A soft moan escaped Draco, and Harry turned his attention to the blonde's mouth. Their lips worked hard, expelling all their pent up frustrations and worries. Before long the two were melting into one another.

* * *

"So, Mr. Malfoy, no little ones of your own then?" Ginny asked with a terrible imitation of a friendly smile on her freckled face.

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not." Draco replied with a much more genuine looking smile. "I've been so busy with my career, I just haven't had a chance to find the right girl for me and settle down."

His eyes flicked to Harry, a good natured smile on his lips and worry in his eyes.

Quickly Draco returned his gaze to Ginny, he saw a look of disbelief, which she tried hastily to hide behind another fakey sad smile.

He was sure she doubted that he was looking for girls at all.

"That's too bad, Mr. Malfoy." She said. "You're really missing out, eh, Harry?" As she turned to her smiling husband and twined her fingers into his, her graceless attempt at a smile bloomed into a loving grin.

* * *

"Harry….?" There came a call outside the broom closet the two boys stood in. Ginny was sure that Harry had wanted to meet at the statue of Urd the Good. Here she was at Urd, a pretty but tiny older woman who stood with a pail and an old water dipper. "Harry?" Was he under his invisibility cloak?

Inside the broom closet Harry pulled his mouth way from Draco's. "That's Ginny. Oh, damn, I was supposed to meet her to go to the library and study…." He said breathlessly, although he didn't seem terribly alarmed about the situation.

"Being a slimy snake again, are we, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, as he pushed Harry against the back wall of the closet with his body, placing a long fingered hand above each of Harry's shoulders.

"Stop it, Malfoy. I think I should go." He said, removing his arms from around the other boy and turning his face away from him. Despite the dark, he didn't think he could look Malfoy in the face with Ginny just outside the door.

"Oh, come now, Potty…" Draco said in mock-sensuality as he shifted his position to move his face down Harry's own neck, and with plans to move even lower; when Draco's foot hit one of the brooms, knocking it over, and causing a loud wooden '_CLUNK_' that echoed through the closet, and out into the hallway as the heavy wood handle hit the stone floor.

Both boys stopped, eyes wide, limbs useless, neither moved, even as Ginny began speaking again, "Harry? Are you hiding in the broom closet? What on earth are you doi..n…-" she trailed off as the two boys were flooded with light from the hallway. They squinted as their eyes adjusted.

"M-malfoy? What…. what are yoOU DOING TO _HARRY_?!" As Ginny took in the scene of Harry and Malfoy in the broom closet, lips pink from kissing, their cheeks flushed, and Malfoys hands and body keeping Harry pinned to the wall she began asking in a soft confused voice, which quickly became hysterical "What have you done? What on earth…? I don't understand, is this some sort of sick Slytherin JOKE?" Her voice was a shrill scream, echoing down the corridor, drawing more people to the scene.

"Er… no." Draco started, taking a step away from Harry, for once no snide remarks on his thin lips.

Just then, Harry pushed past Malfoy, and stepped out of the broom closet, cheeks flaming and took Ginny shaking hand in his as he directed her down the hall; leaving Draco at the mercy of the crowd.

* * *

"Daddy, I need to wee." James said, looking up to his father in the seat next to him.

"James! That's not appropriate conversation for the dinner table." Ginny scolded him.

"Oh, it's alright, Ginny. I'll take you, then. Let's go, James." Harry said, standing up to escort his young son to the loo.

Draco watched them go, Harry following his son as he skipped ahead of his father until they rounded the corner and were out of sight.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what are you smiling about?" Ginny asked, trying, it seemed, to sound pleasant and conversational. But the furrow of her brow was a dead give away that she felt his very presence was a nuisance.

"Oh, you know, Mrs. Potter, just the joy of a father and son spending time together….. even if it is just to take a wee." He said sweetly as he took another sip of his cooled tea.

"Hmmmm…" she seemed to be mulling this over, growing steadily more suspicious of the other man.

Tired of the woman staring at him, Draco let his grey eyes wander, and soon him mind followed.

"You know, he's changed, since… well, you….. know." Ginny said, pulling Draco's attention back to her.

She wasn't looking at him now, and her usually pale face was very pink under her freckles. The Potter daughter screamed and threw her spoon, and Ginny picked the toddler up.

"What?" Draco asked, what she had said had caught his interest.

"You KNOW." She said, still not looking at him. Her eyes had wandered to a rather uninteresting corner of the room and made no move to look back at Draco.

"I'm not sure that I do." He said, with an annoyed raise to his blonde brow.

"You do… that night, at Hogwarts, when I…. I found you and Harry…." It seemed too much for her to go on.

"Oh, yes. That." Draco cleared his throat. He was obviously uncomfortable about the subject, but didn't let it show, not even a little bit. Instead he turned back to Ginny and said "Go on."

She still couldn't look at him, but she did continue. "Well, he changed then… and he hasn't really been the same."

"……I don't know what to say, er, sorry?" Draco offered.

"I don't really mind, strangely enough, but it seems after that Harry's been… calmer and more patient, which is always good for the little ones. But….

"I remember when we were in school together, and he used to get so upset, and whiney…. but, I mean since then, he's not been like that at all." Ginny went on.

She still hadn't looked at Draco, even as he hung on her every word.

"Looks like you two were having an…. interesting conversation." Harry said in a strained voice as he and James came back from the toilets.

Ginny looked up at her husband, flustered, and blushing like an embarrassed teen.

"Just, you know, reminiscing." Draco said with a small smile up at Harry, who was helping his son back into his seat.

"I see….." Harry said, with a worried glance at Ginny.

Harry didn't say anything else. He didn't want to press anything on either of the other two.

Ginny stayed silent, not wanting to start a scene in front of her children, and certainly NOT in public.

And Draco, enjoying the awkward silence sipped his tea, and also said nothing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Not much left now! Anyway. Yeah, so, what do you think of Ginny? I thought that once she settled down, she would be more motherly, and not as brash as she was at Hogwarts. Although she is pregnant……. o.o;;

Frankly, I never liked Ginny much anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Did I keep you all waiting long enough? XD Sorry, ferreal though, things have been pretty hectic for me.

A/N at the end….. Because I don't feel like putting them all here.

Disclaimer: I really hope Rowling doesn't try to sue me.

**Chapter 5: In Which The**

It hadn't been too many awkward minutes when Harry Potter's toddler daughter started to cry. "Harry, I think it would be best if we left… I don't think Lily's feeling so good." Ginny said and there was a tone of tension under the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so too." Harry agreed softly. "You go on out and get the kids settled in the car, yeah? I'll be out in a minute. I'll just say 'bye to Dr-… Malfoy."

Ginny decided it would be the best way, maybe if he said good-bye to Malfoy in peace, they'd never hear from him again. With a slight nod she stood and gathering up their children, she led them out to the once-green (now purple) Ministry cars that were waiting for them outside The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry stayed seated for a moment, not sure what to say. Although he didn't want to keep Ginny waiting. His eyes fell on the messy dishes strewn over the table from lunch. With a slight smile his eyes drifted to Draco's pristine plate and area, where the blonde continued to sit with a bored expression forever on his face, sipping his tea, it was nearly gone by now, but even as he tipped his head back a little more to catch the last of his drink, his eyes never left Harry.

"So, Potter, it seems you're going to be departing soon." Draco said, pleasantly enough.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I don't have too long, but I wanted to say good bye in…. private." Harry said, eyeing Old Tom who had just toddled over to clear the table. Taking up on the hint, Tom decided he could clear the table a few minutes later and hurried back to the bar.

* * *

Harry had received a note that morning. Not by hand, or by owl, but by breakfast. Just as he'd bitten into his roll, he found that he had a mouthful of sweet bread and….. parchment? One quick glance at the curling aristocratic script and Harry knew who it was from, Slytherin green ink aside, it was obviously from Draco Malfoy. He looked up at the blonde, but Draco was talking to Blaise Zambini, a strong, boasting smirk on his pointed face. After that, Harry quickly looked away and shoved the note into his robes, resolving to read it properly once he was away from still watery-eyed Ginny.

When Harry finally got to his first class, he read it discretely under his desk; fingers curled around the small piece of parchment and held in the shadows, he was careful to not let it be seen by anyone else. He was successful in that, at least.

**_We'll meet in the Great Hall during third block._**

That was all that the note said. It was not an invitation, or a suggestion, or even a question, but a fact, and it was not signed. It wasn't a cruel or angry note, however it was cold, as facts tend to be.

So, rather than going to Herbology, Harry explained to Hermione, Ron and Neville that he wasn't feeling very well, and was just going to go and lay down in Gryffindor tower before lunch. Ron just shrugged ("I'd not be feeling well either if Malfoy had snogged all over me." He said quietly as he walked off.), Neville looked worried, but didn't say anything before following Ron, and Hermione, she'd given up ages ago, and after throwing her hands up and rolling her eyes she hurried off after the boys so as to not be late to class.

Harry waited a few minutes before he left, not wanting to be caught outside of class, and not wanting to bother with the Invisibility Cloak. Setting out for the Great Hall, he met no one on his way there.

Draco was already there, seated at the Slytherin table. Harry'd known he'd be there, so Draco's presence wasn't a surprise, but the look on his face was. The cold-hearted Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, sharp featured with a cutting tongue sat looking genuinely heartbroken with the same sopping expression that Ginny had had on her face the night before.

_He didn't look like that this morning, did he?_ Harry wondered; he was sure he would have noticed.

And that was when Harry Potter crumbled inside.

* * *

Old Tom had retreated into the back kitchen to do the dishes, which there were plenty of, and Draco and Harry were having a cup of coffee before Harry ran off with his family for good. Without Ginny and the Potter kids, the silence between the two men was far more comfortable.

"How's your coffee, then?" Harry asked, deciding no matter how pleasant the silence was, they needed to wrap things up and say good-bye. He didn't know how long he'd kept Ginny waiting already, but he didn't want to be too much longer.

"It's very nice, actually. The Leaky Cauldron may not look like much, but I'll say this for it, Old Tom makes some of the best coffee in London; wizarding or otherwise." Draco said before taking a nice long swig of his drink.

"Really, now?" Harry said as he smiled to himself at the thought of Draco doing anything in muggle London, much less ordering coffee.

* * *

Draco wasn't worried about being caught out of class. He'd swaggered down to the Great Hall, his trademark smirk plastered across his pointed face, and no one stopped him, they wouldn't have dared.

Once settled at the Slytherin table, he pulled a book from his bag and set about to waiting for Potter.

He had to wait longer than he'd expected, and after awhile Draco began growing worried. He checked his watch every few moments, and he tried to read but couldn't concentrate. Then he began to worry.

If anyone other than Harry Potter had walked into the Great Hall just then, Draco would have been completely embarrassed, and probably would have cursed them into a puddle whether they were teacher, student, or Minister of Magick. But, as it were, Harry Potter was the only one to walk into the Great Hall while Malfoy sat brooding.

At first neither said anything, and Draco stood up with a hard look behind his eyes, he was already putting his mask back on.

"Malfoy…"

"Potter."

"What do you want?"

"Want?" Draco asked smugly. "From you, Potter? There's nothing I _want_, that _you_ can give me."

Harry said nothing, but looked at Draco as though he did not believe the other boy.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm leaving then, if that's all you were going to say." Harry said, as he turned to leave.

"Don't!" Draco called, and he hated his voice for cracking. "Look, don't go, Potter. I-…. I do want to talk; it's just, you know, I'm not very… good at it…." He trailed off, looking away from Harry out of embarrassment.

"You do it enough; I'd expect you to be a pro." Harry said with a stony look, but there was a smile in his voice so Draco knew it was a joke, and the blonde smirked in return.

They decided to walk while they talked, partly so they wouldn't have to look each other in the eye, and perhaps see something the other wasn't ready to, and also incase they got caught by a teacher out of class, one could just say they were the other's escort to see a teacher about detention or some such. Luckily they didn't see anyone the whole time they wandered the halls together.

As they walked through the halls they started out silent. Harry decided that since Draco was the one who wanted to talk he would let the blonde begin. Meanwhile, Draco was working up the courage to say what it was he had to say. Although he had never been afraid to speak his mind on his political stand for the Dark Lord, or to make rude comments about the Weasley's loud enough for them to hear, but when it came to telling Harry Potter, THE Golden Boy, how he felt…… well, it was a lot harder than telling the girl Weasel she was ugly.

"So…. How'd your house take….. you know, last night?" he finally asked.

"Not too badly." Harry said. "They may actually hate you more than they did before, if that's possible."

Draco chuckled.

"What about your house?" Potter asked.

"Better than you'd think actually." The blonde said.

Potter's eyebrows raised, feigning interest. He'd been spending too much time with Malfoy it seemed. He cleared his throat and asked "Really?" trying to cover up the look.

But Malfoy had seen it, and pretending that he hadn't he simply said "We Slytherin's, are cunning, and sly. We love a well planned trick. It wasn't hard to convince them, either. I just told them I seduced you, to get your mind off the Dark Lord, and to get at that Weasel girl." He smiled, proudly.

Harry frowned to himself in disbelief. "And….. is that the truth?" he asked catching the blonde off guard.

He looked at Potter, but said nothing.

"Is that the truth, Malfoy?" Harry repeated.

They had stopped walking and stood at the top of one of the many Hogwarts staircases. The two boys stood facing each other. Green eyes level with the grey, and the stood icely, stiff and hard. A barrier of invisible ice was frosting between them.

"No," said the infamous Draco Malfoy.

Melting the ice.

"I… I think I love you, Potter."

An imaginary puddle formed on the floor.

Potter said nothing.

And at that moment, Malfoy kissed Potter.

Draco grabbed Harry hard at the shoulders and pulled him into a thick loving kiss.

It was sloppy and a little off center and kind of hard. Draco felt bad about bumping their noses, jolting them both a bit, but the kiss, as imperfect as it was, spilled all of Draco's heartfelt confession and feeling into Harry's mouth.

Suddenly he was shoved away. Harry Potter put his own hands on Draco's shoulders, and shoved. Hard. He pushed the other boy away and drew a hand over his wet mouth.

He wiped away the kiss.

"Yeah? Well, listen, Malfoy. I DON'T love you." And with that, he turned and went down the stairs, and back to Gryffindor tower while Draco stood at the top of the stairs, watching Potter go.

* * *

The two men were preparing to go. Surely Ginny was on the edge of her seat with apprehension. Standing, Draco and Harry slipped on their overcoats and walked to the front door together.

The pub was still empty. Amazingly enough, The Leaky Cauldron had become less and less popular over the last 9 years. The Potters, Weaselys and a few other old wizarding families still came around once in a while, but mostly the only traffic was from magical creatures on their ways to Diagon Alley.

So, of course, the two men had no audience for their good bye, besides each other and Old Tom.

Standing face to face again, like so long before, things were so similar to that day, and yet it was all different. Draco, broader than his Hogwarts days, though still just as pale held out a friendly hand, for a good bye shake. Harry, the same height as Draco, like when they were in school, had put on a few pounds, but it flattered him in a fatherly sort of way, took a hold of Draco's hand. It had been so long since they touched, and now it felt almost like an old drug. Draco's hand was cool and smooth to Harry's hot worn one.

"It's been lovely seeing you again, Potter." Draco had a genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's been so long, It's been a real pleasure seeing you again…." Harry trailed off, a sad smile playing around his own lips.

And then he leaned in and kissed Draco Malfoy. At first it was just meant to be a soft farewell kiss, but the heat of the moment carried it over, and soon Potter had let go of Malfoy's hand, and with grasping fingers was pulling Malfoy closer to him.

And then Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him away, softly.

"I'm sorry, Draco! I didn't mean it, all those years back, I did love you, and I still do, I was just so confused and scared…. I love you SO much."

But Malfoy shushed him.

"Potter, as much as I loved you, and still love you, you're a married man with a loving wife and almost four beautiful children…. Don't do this to them."

And Potter didn't know what to say.

And with a pat on the arm and a smile, Draco Malfoy walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and down the street, thinking '_Why did I just say THAT?'_

Fin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yep, that's it. Not much, but it was good practice! …..which is all I'm doing this for. Awful I know.

Yes, so, ON to the reviews! ;D I decided to address all of the ones I've received individually, because that's how I roll, babeh.

Squeegee, Thanks! I didn't really think about the narration…. And in actuality the first chapter is really my favourite. I like how it's set up, I just wish that I could have kept that style more consistent in the other chapters.

hippolina97, Thank you, it's all about the writing, really. And it was rushed. In fact, most of this story is really rushed. But I did take care to at least try to slow down after your comment.

Trumpet Geek, Well, I hope you're satisfied. [By the by, my sister plays trumpet in her school band.

sighed-anonymous, Thanks a lot!

siriuslyremus, thank you very much! Glad you approve.

angels-songwriter, LULZ! Thanks, I'm happy you find it so hawt. Your comment made my day. I just wanted you to know that.

Corvin, Sweet. Thanks!

Autumn Skys, I seeeee, I'm not what you'd call a 'Ginny Fan'; I don't even like her in femmeslash! But, hey, whatever floats your boat; I'm still glad you read and reviewed… I'm going to assume you liked the ending, then?

Horcri On Ebay, you're not the first person to mention the 'uniqueness' of this story. I wouldn't mind an explanation. And as far as the grammar, I generally like to think of myself as a grammar Nazi! So the fact that you pointed out a mistake, I as like "WTF, ferreal???" and I saw what you meant and totally made a note of it, hopefully my upcoming writing will be improved. Thank you, one can't improve without critique, I really really appreciate it! 33

Also, down with Ginny! The only Weasley I never liked! XD

narcoleptic86, Unfortunately, it's doubtful. Harry and Ginny are together at the end of this fic. I'm sorry. I hate it too…. But I might have a one-shot of Harry and Draco in a sneaky Brokeback Mountain scenario [without the mountain. ::winkwink::

Angel., D00D! I knowz! Me too, totally hated her, even in CoS. She's such a secondary character, so to put her with THE main character in a pairing was just way wrong, I don't know what's the matter with Rowling, but I think she stopped trying in like, book 3. And I hate the Ginny/Harry pairing too, but in mine Harry and Draco iz in love! ;D So that makes it better, I guess…. But thank you very much. I'm very glad that my writing carries the story enough.

angels-songwriter, I'm so glad you came back, and that I could help restore the love for such a hawt pairing. ;D

I'm glad you like my Ginny, I still hate her…… and thanks so much for liking!


End file.
